Varus
|-|Varus= |-|Dark Star Varus= Summary |-|Original Lore=One of the ancient race of darkin, Varus was a deadly killer who loved to torment his foes with arrows, driving them to insanity before closing for the kill. Possessed of wondrous beauty, Varus was imprisoned at the end of the Darkin War, but escaped, centuries later, in the remade flesh of two Ionian hunters. The two men had unwittingly released Varus and now bear the bow containing his bound essence. Varus now hunts those who trapped him in order to enact his brutal vengeance, but the souls bound within him fight him every step of the way. |-|Event Horizon Lore=An interstellar titan containing multitudes within his eldritch mind, Varus serves the all-consuming Dark Star, a dread singularity born in the darkness of deep space. His arrival is cataclysmic extinction event, erasing entire planetary systems as if they were never there. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 1-C Name: Varus, the Arrow of Retribution Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Mid 20s physically, Several thousand years old chronologically Classification: Human/Darkin Hybrid | Dark Star, Herald of Dark Star Thresh Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 are incapable of dying as their concept no longer exists, and as a result they will survive even after the universe ends, and 6), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Expert Archer, Multiple Personalities, Electricity Manipulation, Can corrupt people and objects, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Living Vengeance), Damage Boost (Via Piercing Arrow and Blighted Quiver), Limited Regeneration Nullification (Via Hail of Arrows), Statistics Reduction (Via Hail of Arrows), Status Effect Inducement (Can Root enemies in place Via Chain of Corruption), Matter Manipulation (Deconstructed and fused the bodies of Valmar and Kai to create a new body for himself), Soul Manipulation (Merged his soul, Valmar's, and Kai's souls into one body), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void), and Conceptual Manipulation (All Darkin lack true concepts due to them being erased by the Aspect of Twilight) |-|Dark Star=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Types 6 to 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Existence Erasure (The black holes of Dark Stars are capable of erasing matter, time, and thought), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Comparable to Aatrox and Rhaast) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Dark Stars are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (As a Darkin he should be comparable to Rhaast and Aatrox, and superior to newborn Voidborn that are capable of tagging Ascendants, Targonian Aspects, and Iceborn. Blitzed and killed sixteen people in seconds) | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh. Dark Stars view time not as a linear thing, but rather as an outmoded tool of measurement for living organisms that must be destroyed and are capable of moving in The Void) Lifting Strength: Class K, possibly higher (Should be no physically weaker than Poppy and comparable to Galio, Should be comparable to Rhaast and Aatrox) | At least Multi-Galactic by virtue of size (Dark Stars are stated to be physically larger than the Milky Way, and that galaxies surround their heads) Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Small Country level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Several hundred meters with bow | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Varus (Darkin Bow), Chain of Corruption Intelligence: High (In his past life Varus was a highly lethal killer, singlehandedly assassinating enemy commanders and champions during the Darkin War, helping the darkin defeat the mortal armies with ease. He is a highly skilled archer, able to kill 16 people in seconds with minimal effort, and he is extremely skilled in psychological torment, able to drive his opponents insane with his arrows before killing them.) Weaknesses: Constantly fighting Valmar and Kai for control of their body (Though he is usually able to overpower them with little effort) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Living Vengeance:' Varus gains bonus attack speed upon killing a minion or monster which is increased upon taking down an enemy champion. *'Piercing Arrow:' Varus channels, increasing Piercing Arrow's range and damage. Varus can still move while channeling, but cannot use basic attacks or abilities and is slowed. When fired, the arrow travels through all opponents and terrain, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the arrow's path, reduced slightly for enemy hit. *'Blighted Quiver:' Varus's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and apply Blight. Varus's other abilities consume Blight on enemies upon damaging them, dealing them magic damage for each stack. *'Hail of Arrows:' Varus fires a hail of arrows that deals physical damage to all enemies in the target area and desecrates the ground, slowing all enemies standing in it and inflicting grievous wounds upon them. *'Chain of Corruption:' Varus flings out a tendril of corruption that infects the first enemy champion hit, dealing magic damage and rooting them. The corruption then attempts to spread towards nearby enemy champions, applying the same damage and root if they stay near the infected champion. The corruption then continues to spread until there are no further targets in range, but each champion can only be infected once per cast. Key: Base | Dark Star Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Bow Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Devourers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1